


Better Late Than Never

by Ash_Angel_Draken



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Angel_Draken/pseuds/Ash_Angel_Draken
Summary: Michael had done it. He'd killed Lucifer. It was the worst thing he'd ever done.





	Better Late Than Never

The sound of steel sliding across steel echo through the camber he was in and Asmodeus saying "Allow me to make an introduction. Mr. Ketch, the Archangel Michael." As the Prince of Hell opened the door of the room Michael was sitting in.

Michael turned toward the two men. "Is it time."

"Yes." Asmodeus replied with a grin.

"Good give me the blade. I'll finish what Sam Winchester interrupted." Michael stated standing up and holding out one hand for the blade. "Where is he?"

"Heaven." Asmodeus said handing the archangel the archangel blade.

"What! How dare he! This ends now!" Michael yelled as he stormed out the door heading for Heaven. The doors of the main room slammed open. Angels froze at the sight of Michael. The archangel stormed past them all heading straight for Lucifer. "Lucifer. Let's end this. Here and now. Come on fight me."

Lucifer stood there in shock Michael was out of the cage. How? When? Michael snarled and lunges at Lucifer. Lucifer barely dodges the blow pulling his blade to defend himself. Blow after blow. Blades flashing. The sound of steel on steel fill the room. Lucifer suddenly just stops facing his big brother. "I can't do this. I won't. I don't care what Father said I won't fight you Mikey. Your my big brother." Lucifer whispered as Michael lunges at him again. This time he didn't dodge. He didn't block the blade. The Morningstar just stood there as Michael sunk that blade into his chest. "I love you Mikey. It's okay. It's fitting really. That I die this way."

Michael shudders as he realized what he'd just done. Lucifer eyes glowed with his grace as his wings started burning into the ground he lay upon. "No. Lucifer." Michael called. Putting both hands over the wound in his little brother's chest. Pouring his own grace in. How long he knet there he didn't know but he just kept giving Lucifer all the grace he could not realizing or caring that he was down the almost nothing left he'd make himself human if it meant he could save Luci. 

"I got him Son. Let me take over from here." A voice said form beside him. Michael looked up to see his Father kneeling down beside the two archangels. God reached out and laid one hand on Lucifer's chest. Healing his Morningstar. "Finally you understand. Better late than never. I never wanted you two to fight. I wanted Lucifer to realize humans weren't all that bad and you. Well I wanted you to learn to say no. To stop following orders blindly and think about what you really want to do." Lucifer groaned as he opened his eyes to find Michael and his Father looking down at him. "Now you two are in charge of Heaven and Hell and protecting the Earth. This is my last order and for only one I will ever give either of you again. You have to make your own paths." God said before vanishing. 

"So how'd it go." Amara asked has God reappears in the bar.

"As well as it could." God said. 

Back in Heaven Michael and Lucifer were talking softly in what use to be the archangel council room when the door slid open to reveal Raphael. “Raphael.” Michael called upon seeing the Healer. Standing and drawing the other into a tight hug followed by Lucifer.

“What no hugs for me? What am I chopped liver.” Gabriel joked from where he stood in the doorway.


End file.
